xxxHOLiC Kan: RouThe Cage
by lori777
Summary: Dos mundos, dos almas, dos jaulas. Un encuentro inesperado ha sorprendido al nuevo dueño de la tienda, ¿quién es esa persona que luce su mismo rostro? ¿qué clase de descubrimientos tendrá Watanuki sobre su persona? Dounuts 104.BL/Yaoi.


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Este fic fue basado en el trabajo previo de un doujinshi de xxxHOLiC, xxxHOLiC Kan de GYRHS (**** )**

**Advertencias: Leve crossover con Clover de CLAMP**

**Doumeki x Watanuki 104**

**Yaoi +18**

"**Diálogos"**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**xxxHOLiC Kan: Rou=The Cage**

El ave esta enjaulada, no puede volar lejos, aunque sus hermosos ojos miran al horizonte jamás dejará su jaula.

En una bella jaula vive el trébol de cuatro hojas, él está solo.

El momento en que sus ojos se miraron fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el dueño de la tienda tuvo un vago recuerdo de su mentora cuando ella afirmó que en otros mundos existían personas igual que él, pero jamás creyó que eso fuera posible debido a sus condiciones, sin embargo, la prueba la tenía frente a él.

"Tú eres quién puede hacer mi deseo realidad" preguntó el recién llegado, tenía una voz parecida a la suya pero un poco más suave, triste.

"...Si... soy el dueño de esta tienda, y la persona que puede hacer tu deseo realidad si puedes pagar el precio" expresó Watanuki un poco tardío, nunca espero que su otro yo estuviera en su tienda por esa razón.

Esa persona lucía angustiada, preocupada, se llevó las manos al pecho, su ceño se frunció, parecía indeciso sobre su situación a pesar de que fue el único que decidió ir a ese lugar, una imagen cruzó por su mente, la de un hermoso joven militar, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, no había más dudas.

"Por favor...quiero...yo...quiero... morir" dijo con una firme expresión a pesar de trastabillar en sus palabras, Watanuki abrió los ojos de sorpresa, jamás espero esa clase de deseo.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso" contestó Watanuki con un poco de angustia, conocía mejor que nadie el precio por cumplir un deseo de ese tipo. "Esta más allá de mi control" apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando el hombre que era su reflejo se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo suplicando.

"Por favor, por favor..." suplicaba con ojos llorosos, "debes cumplir mi deseo..." sus labios temblaban, Watanuki solo acertó a abrazarlo con suavidad.

Detrás de esa conmovedora escena se escucharon unos ruidosos pasos, torpes y despreocupados, eran Maru y Moro quienes venían muy contentas porque el día de hoy tenían una "visita", aunque no puedes llamarle una visita debido a que esa persona también vivía en la tienda, o eso parecía la mayoría del tiempo.

"Watanuki, Watanuki" gritaron al unísono, "tenemos una visita" decían emocionadas, pero entonces su andar se detuvo, en ese momento fueron testigos de la escena, un ser idéntico a Watanuki estaba aferrado a su regazo mientras "su" Watanuki lo abrazaba cuidadosamente, pero era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

La visita era Doumeki Shizuka, la única persona que se ató a Watanuki por voluntad propia, él escogió un camino para proteger a ese muchacho. Doumeki observó el gesto maternal de Watanuki, su rostro no se inmutó ni un poco frente a la visión de "otro" Watanuki pero no fue lo mismo para el cliente, éste puso una cara de horror cuando vio a Doumeki, su rostro era idéntico a la persona que él deseaba proteger, el viaje, la tensión, los nervios, todo se acumulo en un momento y el frágil joven se desplomó en el suelo, por suerte, Watanuki lo sostuvo antes de que se hiciera daño.

"Maru, Moro...lleven al cliente a la habitación" ordenó Watanuki a lo que las niñas se movieron rápidamente, pero antes de tocar al joven, Doumeki levantó al azabache.

"Ellas no podrán con su peso" dijo con el invitado en brazos, entonces Doumeki fue quién lo llevo a "aquella" habitación de la tienda.

Un sentimiento extraño embargo el pecho de Watanuki cuando vio a Doumeki marcharse con otra persona lejos de su lado, no supo describir la emoción, pero era un dolor en su pecho, algo tan fuerte que inconscientemente se llevo la mano al pecho cerrando con fuerza sus ropajes con su puño como si con ello el dolor se minimizara, aquel gesto asusto a las dos niñas.

"¿Watanuki?" exclamo con tristeza Maru.

"¿Watanuki? ¿Duele? ¿Watanuki ésta lastimado?" dijo Moro acercándose a él muy preocupada, Maru la imitó.

Watanuki se percató de acción, entonces volteó a ver a sus niñas, las dos lucían muy preocupadas, el sonrío suavemente para ellas, últimamente todo su cariño lo desbordaba para las damas de la casa, es decir Maru, Moro y Kohane, sus niñas.

"Estoy bien, no me duele nada" exclamo para tranquilizarlas, entonces ellas lo abrazaron con ternura, el respondió el gesto. "Anden, vayan a ver qué cuidados necesita nuestro invitado" agregó con dulce voz, las niñas se separaron de él y corrieron dentro de la tienda.

En soledad, Watanuki miró al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer, entonces dirigió su mirada al suelo, justo en el lugar que esa persona apareció, el joven dueño de la tienda tenía muchas preguntas sobre su invitado, ¿por qué reaccionó de esa forma al ver a Doumeki? ¿cuál era verdadero significado de su deseo? e incluso se preguntaba de que mundo había venido.

El joven azabache tuvo un sueño en su letargo, soñó con el lugar que él llamaba hogar, con esa hermosa jaula llena de flores de sakura, flores de durazno y muchos tréboles, en ese paraíso donde vive completamente solo. Entonces, con el viento, en su sueño vino un recuerdo, un militar estaba parado en medio de la jaula.

"He venido a llevarte" dijo ese hombre de voz grave, era alto y apuesto.

Una mirada, él sólo necesito una mirada para caer totalmente enamorado de esa persona, su persona elegida. El joven militante tomo en brazos al trébol, el sentimiento fue mutuo, con sólo ver su solitaria silueta a lo lejos se enamoró de él. En el instante que estuvieron juntos salieron corriendo de la jaula, entonces el _trébol_pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, "el sistema" estaba cayendo, los militares se rebelaron contra los magos, el _status quo_ se estaba derrumbando, y _el trébol de cuatro hojas_ era la clave para vencer en la batalla. El olor a muerte invadió los sentidos del frágil joven entonces sintió un terrible miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero entonces su amado lo acercó a su regazo.

"No tengas miedo, no voy a entregarte a ellos" dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

El joven militar en realidad era un rebelde, pertenecía a una red llamada "Fairy Park", ellos estaban en contra de ambos lados, no les gustaba ser gobernados por los magos pero tampoco querían una guerra sangrienta en contra de ellos como lo deseaba el ejército, fue entonces que ciertos subordinados se separaron del gobierno y formaron esa red rebelde. El principal objetivo era obtener el trébol antes que nadie para protegerlo de ser usado contra el mal, y ahora que _Shizuka_ sabía la verdadera identidad del trébol menos quería dejarlo ir.

En lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna que se encontraba en la base rebelde, Shizuka _abrazó_ al joven trébol, y le dio un nombre, esa pequeña criatura siempre estuvo sola, y nunca le dieron un nombre. Sosteniendo su mano deposito un suave beso en la muñeca del joven, justo donde se encuentra aquella "marca".

"_Yostuba_" susurró el mayor, el menor se sonrojo. "¿Te gusta tu nombre?" preguntó un tanto nervioso, después de todo no era un nombre muy ingenioso.

"Me gusta porque me lo has dado tú" contestó el azabache muy feliz, entonces abrazó a su amado.

Pero, el trébol de cuatro hojas no puede traer felicidad, todo cayó como un efecto dómino, la base rebelde fue destruida por el ejército y el trébol fue capturado por ellos, al parecer los magos habían caído, sólo dos de los cinco magos seguían en pie. El joven azabache fue encerrado de nuevo, lejos de su amado y enfrentado a una situación muy cruel, ayudar al ejército a destruir al Ancianato de magos, o ellos matarían a todos los rehenes, incluido su amado Shizuka.

En soledad, sufriendo por su destino, fue cuando Yotsuba escuchó el llamado de una avecilla, un rumor sobre una tienda que podía cumplir su más ferviente deseo. Desesperado, fue cuando tomo la decisión de ir a ese lugar, gracias a su gran poder no fue difícil llegar, además que había un extraño lazo que lo unía a esa tienda, algo que pronto descubrió cuando se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de la tienda.

"Shizuka" murmuró el azabache entre sueños, Watanuki pudo escucharlo claramente, entonces se sonrojo, era extraño ver como alguien con su mismo rostro pronunciaba "ese" nombre entre sueños con tanta pasión, deseo, ...amor.

Lo primero que vio Yotsuba al abrir los ojos fue al dueño de la tienda, él lucía preocupado. Entonces el joven trébol pudo percatarse del color de ojos de su igual, uno de ellos era tan azul como los suyos, pero el otro tenía un extraño color ámbar como los de su amado Shizuka.

"¿Por qué tu ojo es ámbar?" preguntó sin pesar el joven mientras con su mano tocaba el rostro de su igual.

"Es una larga historia..." dijo Watanuki sonriendo tomando la mano que lo acariciaba.

"Eres muy amable conmigo, ...todos en éste lugar lo son, y yo soy un cobarde" exclamo el joven trébol con voz trémula, sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho.

"No eres cobarde" dijo Watanuki con mucha seguridad, "siempre hay otra solución" agregó mirando fijamente a su invitado.

"¿Otra...solución?" repitió dando suelta a sus lágrimas, "¡Yo amo a Shizuka!" exclamo en un grito ahogado, esa confesión sorprendió a Watanuki, en especial porque justo en ese momento entró Doumeki junto con las niñas y Mokona.

"Yo sólo quiero un mundo en dónde pueda vivir con Shizuka feliz, **hic** Shizuka es mi todo" decía el joven con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, Watanuki bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir. Una fuerte mano tocó aquellas manos de porcelana, descubrió el rostro de ese joven y lo miró fijamente.

"Tú y ese Shizuka van a vivir juntos" exclamo sin tapujos, aquellas palabras procedentes de esa persona hicieron sonreír al joven trébol, esa persona y Shizuka no eran tan diferentes a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes mundos.

"Tú tienes la última palabra" agregó Watanuki.

"Gracias" expresó el joven, entonces tomó otra decisión, su corazón lleno de temores ahora estaba en paz.

El dueño de la tienda se encontraba ahora en el jardín de nueva cuenta, la misma escena se estaba repitiendo, el trébol de cuatro hojas estaba frente a frente con el dueño de la tienda, él estaba decido a volver a casa para así acabar con la guerra y construir un nuevo mundo donde podría vivir feliz con su amado. En el momento que estaba a punto de usar su magia para desaparecer, Watanuki lo detuvo con su voz.

"Yo voy a llevarte a tu mundo... Cuando viniste a esta tienda usaste gran parte de tu poder, pero aún tienes el suficiente para lograr darle fin a esta guerra, ese poder será la fuerza para que tus sueños se cumplan, y de ese modo, el precio de tu deseo será que tus poderes desaparezcan después de eso" susurró Watanuki mientras liberaba su energía plasmada en su círculo mágico debajo de ellos.

"Gracias" fue lo último que dijo su "otro" yo con lágrimas en los ojos pero una enorme sonrisa, aquella sentencia era un liberador de su yugo, y garantizaba su felicidad junto a la persona amada.

En cuanto el muchacho desapareció completamente, Watanuki se dejo caer de rodillas, aunque muchos consideren sus acciones de forma vaga e irresponsable, la verdad es que él recibió otro pago más fuerte de ese muchacho, recibió la respuesta que estaba buscando, la razón del dolor en su pecho, la respuesta a sus propios deseos.

Maru y Moro vieron desde la duela como el azabache cayó al suelo, asustadas llamaron a gritos a Doumeki, pero no hizo falta su ayuda porque de inmediato Watanuki se levantó al escuchar el nombre del moreno y corrió a su encuentro, fue una escena épica según Mokona, la preocupación de Doumeki hacía juego con la desesperación de Watanuki, todas emociones se fundieron en una sola cuando el dueño de la tienda se abalanzó sobre su "invitado" y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, gesto que fue correspondido, así, los dos tirados en la duela siendo observados de cerca por Maru, Moro y Mokona expresaron aquello que habían ocultado por mucho tiempo.

"Está era la razón por la cual estaba muy feliz, ¿verdad?" preguntó Watanuki sin cambiar de posición justo cuando se rompió el beso. Doumeki sonrió.

"Si tú lo dices, puede ser" respondió de forma audaz dándole otro pequeño suave beso a su amado.

"Idiota" dijo Watanuki con enojo fingido.

"Si, y yo con todo mi corazón" corearon el trío _M_ juguetones, entonces Watanuki se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba por haber actuado tan impetuosamente, entonces en menos de dos segundos, volvió a hacer esa extraña combinación de personalidades entre madura e infantil que lo caracterizaba de los últimos años. Tras las amenazas, el trío juguetón salió corriendo entre risas, mientras que Watanuki era apresado una vez más por Doumeki.

"Tú eres mi jaula" expresó Watanuki ahogado en amor mientras que acariciaba el rostro de su arquero favorito, Doumeki guardo un silencio solemne, grabando en su memoria esa hermosa confesión de amor.

El trébol de cuatro hojas ya no ésta sólo en aquella jaula.

**FIN**


End file.
